


Knots

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you get tied in knots. Sometime's it's even fun.





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Knots

## Knots

### by skripka

Title: Knots  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: M/S  
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Occasionally, we all get knotted up. Sometimes it's fun. Warnings: Some B&D, 99.9% consensual.  
Archive: You want it, you got it. Let me know. Disclaimer: Not mine, and no money being made, which is a shame, `cause if they were, and there was, we could have a hell of a lot of fun. Feedback: Is always fun. 

Mille grazie to sffan for the shiny beta and some smutty bits. And another mille for refusing to entertain me the other night. Hee! 

* * *

Translations:  
Whay: Hey  
Tamade: Fuck 

* * *

You enter your quarters. Your lover is standing there, a black silk scarf in his hands. 

"What`s going on?" 

"Relax." He places the scarf over your eyes. "You need this. You're wound so tight, I can see it through your clothes." 

"Is that why you're blindfolding me?" 

A soft chuckle. "No. This is to intensify the sensations. Trust me. It will do wonders for your mood." 

The voice has gotten deeper, huskier. You recognize lust when you hear it. You remind yourself that you trust this man completely, and force yourself to relax, if only marginally. 

You feel the knot being tightened behind your head, and the hands drop to your shoulders. They are strong, and knead a kink buried deep between your shoulder blades. "I was right," he breathes. It is a whisper, and you feel the air move past your sensitive ear. You shiver, and feel your cock harden. 

The massage continues down your back, pressing against your spine, ironing out the tense muscles. The blissful pain causes you to moan. After a few endless minutes of agony and pleasure, it ends with a pat on your ass. 

Your lover moves away. You half turn, head cocked to hear any noises, and growl, "Are you just going to tease me?" 

"Hardly," and you can hear the wicked grin in the voice. "But if you don't start behaving, I'm prepared to gag you." 

"What!" You're more than a bit shocked. A finger lands on your mouth. 

"Stand still and be quiet." While the voice is serious now, his finger slips sensuously across your lips. "Don't even think my threats are empty." 

Stunned, you just stand there, as the talented fingers work their way down your shirt, opening buttons, causing susurrus as the fabric moves and exposes your skin to the slightly chilly air of Serenity. As your nipples are exposed, gentle fingers caress them. The combination of cool air and stroking is surprisingly arousing. You've never been quite this sensitive, and you realize your lover was right earlier. With soundless pops, and more caresses of smooth hands, you are soon clad only in your pants, with your shirt holding your hands together at the cuffs. The air moves, and the warmth close to your body is gone. 

"That's actually pretty adorable. I think I`ll leave the shirt, and skip the other restraints." 

" _Whay_..." you start, somewhat quieter than before, but your lover closes your mouth with his whole hand this time, holding you still with the other on your waist. 

"No more warnings." The hand stays on your mouth, as a tongue glides over your ear. "I have such lovely plans, and you are going to enjoy them as much as I will." His teeth nip at your earlobe, and you gasp. You decide to risk a tiny rebellion, and take a lick of the palm beneath the hand. It tastes like salt, musk, with a tiny aftershock of soap. Now it's his turn to gasp, as he removes the hand, replacing it with his mouth. "Oh, you are wicked, aren't you?" His lips quiver against yours, and his damp hand glides down to your chest, the palm flat against your left pectoral. He opens your mouth further with his lips, deepening the kiss, as his fingers start pulling at the hard nub. 

You press in, wanting more, but the kiss remains lips only. You're almost afraid to move your tongue, for fear your lover will pull away, but it twitches in sympathy to the rhythm of the kiss. "That's so good," he mutters against your mouth, and begins to trail feathery kisses along your chin and jaw. His tongue then licks along the tendons on your neck, leaving a damp trail that cools quickly. "You need to relax, lover. Let me be in charge." That simple statement has a surprising effect. 

Suddenly, tension you didn't even know you had melts away. You almost collapse, but he catches you, both hands on your hips now. He sighs against your skin, pleased at your capitulation, and begins to work on your neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. You moan as the pressure builds, at your neck and groin. 

Hands are now rubbing your flanks, causing pulsing sensations to flutter up your spine. They are warm, and every move they make is followed by a shiver of coolness. 

With feather-light strokes the hands glide up and across your body making you shake and tremble with delight. They pause over your nipples, thumbs brushing across the sensitive puckers of flesh until you're arching and trying to stifle your moan, biting your tongue in an effort not to beg for more. He pinches and rolls the hard peaks between his fingers, pulling lightly and you whimper with need. Leaning down, you feel your lover's soft hair brush against your hot skin just before his tongue darts out across the hard point of your left nipple. He blows against the wet flesh, sending chills down your spine. Without realizing it, you're struggling against the cuffs of your shirt, trying to pull your hands free so that you can grab his head. 

"Uh, uh, uh," he says in a husky voice. "Don't make me tie you to the bed." You shudder and try to hold still. Your body is on fire and you swallow a yelp when his mouth envelops your nipple and he sucks hard, nipping lightly with his teeth. 

He pulls back and chuckles darkly. 

"Your pants are looking uncomfortable." It's an understatement. You've been hard for what seems like ages. "Maybe I should do something about that." A warm, damp point swirls into your navel, sending shocks to your spine, and you can feel the pressure and release of the buttons on your pants. Your cock springs free, hard and almost painful. The electric tongue pulls away for a soft chuckle. "No underwear. How come I'm not surprised?" 

Hands yank the offending garment down, catching on a few hairs, pulling on some skin. You're rather pleased that you managed to hold back any exclamation other than a surprised grunt. "That's my good boy." His voice and lips are near your mouth again, and the kiss this time is deeper, longer than before. It draws your breath out, you are getting dizzy, but you don't want it to ever stop. One hand grips your ass, and pulls you closer, the other is cupping your balls, gently. 

"Darling," he mumbles, as both hands go to work on your cock. Alternating, they slide up the shaft, twisting a bit as they brush the head. It's indescribable, and you don't think you can last much longer. His lips pull away from your mouth, and latch onto your neck again. There is a sharp pain as his teeth bruise your neck. 

It's too much. You thrust into his hand with a curse. " _Tamade!_ " escapes your mouth before you can stop it. Your lover pulls away sharply. A bead of sweat from your hairline seeps behind the blindfold, and as it trickles down, you feel a twinge of panic. "Please...," and you're surprised at the plaintive tone of your voice. 

"Shhh," he says, and his body heat is near you again. A short, pointed kiss, and as he pulls away, his hot mouth is replaced with a swath of coolness. You taste silk. It pulls at the corners of your mouth, and is tightened quickly. The slight ache pulls you back to the sensations your body is sending you, away from the swirling thoughts in your brain. You suddenly realize that you're relieved. You hear his lust-roughened voice. 

"I wish you could see yourself. You look so sexy with that red silk gag in your mouth." You feel his hot breath against yours as he leans in for a kiss through the silk, and moan. "You have no idea how much I want you now." Actually, you're beginning to get a glimmer. Somewhere along the line, your lover has shed his shirt, you can feel skin against skin, but as his hands pull you towards him, you realize that he's still at least partially dressed. The fabric of his pants rubs against your cock, rough, but not painful. 

The hands are back. Touching, teasing, caressing, driving you wild with need and want. The gag muffles your moans, so you let yourself go, moaning long and low with every touch. 

Your lover laughs again, dark and deep in his throat. "My, you're noisy tonight," he says before licking a swath down the center of your chest as he kneels before you. He flicks his tongue out across the head of your leaking cock and your hips jerk as you moan once again into the gag. He paints the whole length of you with long, wet laps of his tongue before taking the head of your cock into his mouth. He sucks lightly and swirls his tongue around. His hands slide up your thighs and rest on your hips. He opens his mouth wider, sliding you deeper into his inviting mouth. 

You feel like you could do this forever, timeless, this man you love on his knees in front of you, and only wish you could do the same to him. With a final pull on your hips, the heat and the wet surround your cock completely, and suddenly, you are pulled into his vibrating throat. Your ears can barely hear the humming over the rush of blood. You scream behind the gag. 

You come down his throat, it seems like for ages, your blood is pounding, and a more complete darkness creeps in around the edges of the gloom underneath the blindfold. While you are still reeling in sensation, you feel fingers scrabbling at your mouth, ripping at the gag, pulling it off somewhat painfully. The wet silk doesn't tear or stretch, but you can feel the knot give just enough. The kiss is the hardest yet, hands surround your face, and you can taste yourself on the tongue that thrusts into your mouth, while the damp silk fabric cools the skin at your neck. 

"Feeling better? Don't bother answering, I can tell..." As the hands and mouth move away, "Now, time to make it up to me," and you shudder in anticipation. 

He guides you to your knees, gently, and places one hand on your head. You soon feel the head of his cock, painting your lips with pre-come. You lick your lips, brushing against the head of his cock in the process, and enjoy his moan. Your mouth opens, and you suck and lick and pull as he guides your head. His cock is swollen, and feels larger than it has before. The scent of musk and the taste of pre-come are driving you, making you insatiable. Swirling and licking with your tongue, you take every thrust, pulling him in deeper and deeper. In almost no time, his organ pulses, and he is coming with a curse. You swallow, relishing every drop as he stands, his arms lending heavy weight to the hands on your head. You stay still. 

Slowly, he pulls you up, and leads you to the bed, finally removing the shirt. You curl around each other., sated, and relaxed at last. Lying there, you breathe in each other's breath for a few moments, and then you realize there's still one thing wrong. 

"Simon," you quietly whine, "Can I take off the gorram blindfold yet?" 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
